Adommy- Parents
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Basically a couple of days in the life of Adam and Tommy. This is based on them together and how thier relationship progresses over time. Shows Tommy missing Adam, and having a conversation about thier future when his sister comes over. Adam and Tommy do a bit of baby sitting and Adam pops the question to Tommy.


Tommy woke up in Adam's arms. This time he did have a recollection of what happened. They both had the weekend off from work and they decided to spend it together, sprawled out on the sofa watching horror movies with ice cream, huddled up together. Adam let Tommy watch his horror movie- athon, because last week TommyJoe had to sit through chick flicks for Adam's entertainment. Once the movie got less interesting to both men, they decided to go and have an early night.

Tommy felt a smile wash over his face once he recalled what had happened. He snuggled deeper into Adam's soft vice grip and refused to move until his Babyboy woke. He could feel Adam behind his, his breathing, his scent, pressing against him, he couldn't wait to see Adam's beautiful electric blue eyes when he woke; Tommy could get lost in those eyes if he really wanted. He thought of all the times he and Adam had shared, reminiscing, he was feeling warner inside. What was it about that Adam that made him feel like this?. God that man is amazing.

Deep in thought, Tommy didn't realise when Adam woke and said good morning to him, but when the arms around his gently snaked away, he turned around and said "Good morning sleepy head!, how d'ya sleep?". "All the better for having you in my arms" Adam replied smiling and stretching, Tommy often wondered how Adam always knew how to say the right things to get his heart to skip a beat, it was a talent. "What about you Glitterbaby?" Adam asked brushing some of some stray hair out of his eyes and placing it behind his ear, TommyJoe melted into the touch before replying. He rubbed his cheek up against Adam's hand much like a cat would do. "No wonder I call you Kitty" Adam said jokingly removing his hand and kissing Tommy on the forehead, Tommy just smiled and kissed Adam back, but this time on the lips. Hew struggled at first, having to turn his body around in Adam's warm embrace that fell back down on him, but he managed it, and Adam deepened the kiss.

Tommy pulled away after a while, he knew they both had a busy day ahead and they needed to get ready, and knowing Adam, he knew he would need at least two to three hours. "Hey!" Adam said unhappy with the loss of touch, "You've gotta be in the studio by ten, better start getting ready" TommyJoe reminded him. "Eurgh…" was all that Adam said before turning around and burying his head in the pillow, "You don't get out of it that easily Mr." Tommy said nuzzling into Adam's neck and jumping on top of him. Adam let out a cry of pain when Tommy landed on his stomach, but relaxed when Tommy giggled. "Come on Adaaaaaaaam!" Tommy said trying to nudge him awake again, "Nahhh" Adam replied in a wining tone. He really didn't want to get out of bed, it was too early, and he wanted to spend his time with Tommy, he had been spending too much time in the studio lately and hardly got to see his Pretty Kitty.

After a while Adam got sick of Tommy keep poking him and finally turned around to see a grinning TommyJoe falling sideways onto the bed as Adam moved. Adam just stared at his beautiful face for a minute wondering how on earth he got to be this intimate with Tommy, it was a struggle at first, but when they both found they felt the same way, it was hard not to get joint-at-the-hip close. "What?" Tommy said looking at Adam with big puppy dog eyes and wrinkling his nose, wondering why Adam was looking at him with so much concentration. "You so cute, you know that?" Adam said, trying hard not to kiss every inch of Tommy's adorable face.

"Hand it over" Tommy said sternly, holding his hand out. Adam looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Whatever you're taking that's making you soppy, hand it over" TommyJoe explained, looking deep into Adam's baby-blues. "You, calling me soppy?, I AM NOT SOPPY!" Adam almost grunted, looking back at Tommy to see him laughing so hard, "You are!" Tommy called out bursting out in another fit of laughter, making the bed shake a little. Adam uncovered himself, and got on top of the bed, wrapping his arms around Tommy once again, "Is it a crime to express my love for you now and then?" he said softly against Tommy's ear. "Yeah, it is, your destroying my rock-and-roll image" Tommy said turning his head a little so that Adam could see the smile that was permanently plastered on his face, "Image, my arse" Adam said tickling him, Tommy found it hard to concentrate after that, Adam knew his spot, just behind the neck that paralyzed him.

"Stop, stop, Adaaaaaaaaaaaam!" Tommy cried out, still laughing, and paralyzed. "Seeing as you asked so nicely" Adam said stopping tickling him, and then placing his hands back around Tommy's chest. They lay like this for a minute before Adam started to kiss Tommy's neck. "Adam, you've got to get to the studio, we can do this later" TommyJoe said, being the voice of reason, "What you don't want to?" Adam said, now with the puppy dog eyes that Tommy had moments ago, "Its not that I don't want to, its just youll be late, and you don't want to make a bad impression do you, plus weve got plenty of time for that when you get home" Tommy explained trying to sound sincere, sure he wanted to have sex with Adam, anytime he could, but he knew Adam had to be somewhere and didn't want to be the reason why Adam was late. Adam heard the disappointment in Tommy's voice and knew that if he had his way they would be doing it right now, but thoughtful little TommyJoe Ratliff, his Babyboy was doing him a favour.

"Too late" Adam said, pressing closer against Tommy's body, "Erm…Adam…Your...erm…is kinda digging into my arse" Tommy said, trying to see Adam's expression. "I know" Adam said smirking. Damn why did Adam have to be so damn irresistible. Tommy took in a deep breath of air when he felt Adam's hand land on his junk, and feel it, now Adam knew he was hard as well. Shit. Tommy had no idea how to get out of this one.

"Adam, honey, you've got to go to work, as much as id like you inside of me, you have somewhere to be, and id hate to be the cause of you being late" TommyJoe explained. "Awww, Tommy, how I ended up with someone as good as you, I don't know" Adam acknowledged Tommy's persistence, and thought it was cute. "Same reason I ended up with an amazingly talented sex god" TommyJoe said smirking, that wicked smirk, that he knew Adam loved. "Now come on, get up!" Tommy said reaching around and slapping Adam's arse playfully. "Yes, sir" Adam said saluting Tommy and then walking into the shower to get washed and ready for the say ahead.

Tommy slumped back down onto the bed and sighed, he hated being away from Adam, but he knew Adam had to work, and make new music, that's who he was. "How about shower sex?" Adam asked, poking his head through the door connecting the bathroom to the bedroom, Tommy just gave him a look , "Ill take that as a no then" Adam exclaimed a little disappointed whilst walking back into the shower. In the meantime TommyJoe went to Adam's wardrobe and picked out a few outfits that Adam might wear to save time, he knew they were late already, and their little rodevouz had slowed them down even more. He picked out the queen top, a pair of black skinny jeans, his grey scarf, and his military boots. He got the jacket out just encase, he didn't know the temperature of the studio so he wasn't sure whether Adam would take the jacket or not. After laying the clothes neatly on the bed he went and picked out a couple of pieces of jewellery that Adam might wear. Tommy knew Adam well enough to know what he wore with specific outfits. TommyJoe was very observant when it came to Adam.

When Adam came stumbling out of the shower in just a towel, Tommy couldn't help but stare. Adam looked so sexy, he always did, and Tommy often wondered how he did that. "Now, now Tommy, even you said I've got places to be" Adam joked, knowing full well Tommy wanted him as much as he did, but was too nice to admit it, he didn't want Adam's reputation to fall because of him. "Who says I wanted that, I was only looking" TommyJoe mumbled crossing his arms and looking up at the gorgeous Adam in front of him, "I know that look" Adam stated, looking directly into Tommy's eyes, "And what looks that then?" Tommy asked suspiciously, could Adam really read him just by a look?. "That's your, I-Wanna-Fuck-You-Like-An-Animal Look" Adam said moving closer to his Glitterbaby and pulling him into his arms, "You know me so well" Tommy admitted before pulling himself closer to Adam's body and kissing his lips like a savaged beast.

The kiss was full of want, and need. Adam moaned into the kiss, he felt Tommy push against him, he pushed back. Why was Tommy so irresistible?. Tommy lost himself for a second, but then he pulled away, and Adam whined. "Did you just whine?" Tommy asked laughing at Adam a little, smirking as he asked, "Yeah, so, you're a temptation when you wanna be " Adam replied, trying to defend the dignity that he had left, but he couldn't deny it, he had fallen head over heels for TommyJoe, ever since he laid eyes on him, he knew he would be interesting, he felt the connection between them, and still after being together nearly a year, he still gets butterflies when he sees Tommy. "Likewise" TommyJoe said, removing Adam's towel and handing him a pair of boxers, "Get dressed", "I like it when your bossy" Adam mocked, feeling the tightness around his cock when he pulled up the boxers. "Later, I promise" Tommy noticed, feeling the discomfort building in his pants too.

Walking over to his bed and quickly pulling the clothes on, Adam smiled. He placed the amethyst skull ring on his finger and the key necklace that Tommy had brought him; with the matching lock, being the key to his heart. He kissed it briefly and then buckled up his studded bracelet on his wrist. The signature 'Black colour liner' was already applied in the bathroom, with a little foundation and a dash of lip gloss, and he had styled his hair in there too. He was now ready to go. Adam walked over to Tommy who was shutting the doors to his wardrobe, standing behind him, and bringing him into a hug. He held Tommy for a while in silence, and Tommy didn't question it, he liked it, but wanted to know what the reason was for the sudden outburst of affection. "What was that for?" TommyJoe asked Adam as the grip around him was loosening, "For being you, I don't know what I'd do without you Babyboy" Adam admitted looking into Tommy's eyes once again. "Crash and burn" Tommy admitted jokingly, he saw a smile appear on Adam's face for a second, and then disappear, he knew he was serious.

"I couldn't live without you either hun, come here" Tommy said pulling Adam back into a hug, Adam ruffled Tommy's hair and pulled away noticing the time, "Guess ill see you later then" Adam said olding Tommy's shoulders, "Yup, ill be here, waiting for you" TommyJoe admitted, he knew that Adam coming home would be the only highlight of his day, as per usual. "Go kick some recording ass" Tommy said again, noticing the awkward situation, he knew neither him or Adam wanted to leave the others side. "I will, bye, love you" Adam called walking out of the bedroom door and heading down the stairs, "Love you more" Tommy called with a smile across his face, he knew Adam loved it when he said that.

After he had cleaned his and Adam's room, Tommy made his way downstairs to make himself a vanilla latte. He thought he deserved it, plus he needed waking up. When he made his way down the stairs he heard a knock at the door, he thought it was Adam, he'd probably forgotten something, so he ran to the door, hoping to see Adam once again, sure he had only left him five minutes ago, but he missed him already. When he got to the door he nearly pulled the door off of the hinges by opening it, and then saw that it wasn't Adam in the doorway, but his sister and his nephew. Oh, it's you" Tommy said, opening the door wider and trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Don't sound so excited Tommy, you might pull something" Lisa said, making her way in the house with baby Jared in her arms, "Sorry, I just thought you was Adam is all" Tommy admitted, feeling the pit in his stomach ache at the mention of his name, "Anyone would think you two were joined at the hip, he's only been one five minutes and your moping" his sister observed, "Yeah, well, wait…how did you know he's only been gone five minutes, how long have you been out here?" Tommy asked, a little worried, did he not hear her knock?. "Oh, I saw Adam at the gates as I came in, although he was in a better mood" She admitted, but she say in his eyes, the same pain as Tommy was in from being apart. "You did!" Tommy almost sang, his face lit up at the mention of his lovers name, his sister had finally met him in person. Yeah she was a fan of his music and was the reason why Tommy auditioned, but she actually met him."Yeah" Lisa told him, a little weirded out, "He's amazing isn't he, did you see him, god he's gorgeous!" Tommy sang his praises, his eyes getting bigger as he talked, "Ok, Weirdy , lets get you a coffee" .

Tommy looked over at little Jared lying in his sisters arms, and reached out and gently took his hand. "Hello little man!" Tommy exclaimed. He hadn't seen his sister or his nephew in ages; it was good to catch up. "You can hold him if you want, while I go and make coffee" Lisa said, a little relieved that she could be rid of little Jare for a moment, she had been up all night with him crying, he was teething, and it wasn't fun. Tommy took the baby from her arms and softly stroked his hand and he held him, rocking back and forth. "Ohhh, you have vanilla syrup, damn I'm gunna have to come live with you!" ,Lisa said finding the half empty bottle of syrup that Tommy used all the time. After another couple of seconds Tommy heard her shriek " .God, you have the Starbucks cups too!". "Aha!, you found them then, I knew it was only a matter of time" TommyJoe noticed, knowing his sister was a total coffee freak like him, "And there's a Starbucks down the road, they know my order off by heart" Tommy proudly admitted, trying to make his sister jealous, and it was working.

"Right, that's it, I'm moving in" Lisa joked placing the two coffees on the table in front of them and sitting down on the sofa next to her brother. Tommy took a sip of his coffee carefully, and then turned to his sister, "So, how have you been?", "I've been fine, Jasper has been working in England for the past week, and its been a little hectic, but I can handle it, what about you?, how's life with the man of your dreams treating you?" Lisa asked smirking. Sure she was jealous, Tommy had settled down in a nice house, with the most talented and not to mention gorgeous guy she had grown up loving, but she knew Tommy deserved it. Tommy Joe laughed and then began to talk, "Its great, I mean this house is beautiful, and Adam is just so loving, he buys me whatever I want, and he's always there when I need him, I couldn't ask for more" . "Well that good to hear that little TommyJoe Ratliff, the one who used to steal my tights and use them as gloves, and nick all my hair products, has grown up to be a big boy" She joked, knowing that Tommy had thought that she didn't remember that. "You tell Adam, ill kill you" Tommy said thinking of all the torment he would get from Adam if he knew, "Don't worry, my lips are sealed" Lisa comforted, "Thanks" Tommy said greatful, "Only if I get to listen to some of Adam's new track from his album before anyone else" she said, blackmailing her brother, and knowing that he would comply. "You sly Glambert" Tommy noted, "I learnt from the best".

Once they had drunk their coffee, Lisa decided to take a tour of the house, she could she that it was very big, and it was kept immaculately clean. Every room they went in Tommy tided up, he wouldn't leave the slightest bit of mess in, "Im sorry, i was gunna clean it later, before Adam gets home" He admitted, "It's your house too you know, get him to do a bit of the cleaning" Lisa said expressing her opinion, "I cant do that, hes been hard at work all day, the least I can do is tidy up for him" Tommy defended his boyfriend, "Yeah, I guess" She admitted before wondering over to the mantel piece . "Ahhhw look at this picture, and this one, oh my god Tommy, these are so adorable" Lisa said noticing the pictures of them both on separate occasions in frames. "Adam likes them, so we put them up, he said that he wanted them where everyone could see them" Tommy admitted, quoting his boyfriend, "That's sweet!" Lisa cooed again, picking up the one of her brother and Adam in a park. Adam was sitting down on the grass, and Tommy laying in his lap, blinded from the sun, it was obvious they were joking around because Tommy was actually smiling in the photo, Adam must have made him laugh. Lisa knew Tommy too well for him to want to smile in a photo, yet all the photos she saw in front of her he was smiling. Adam had really changed him. It was almost like he was happier now.

"This is my favourite" TommyJoe said picking up a photo from the middle of the shelf and stroking Adam's face in the picture. "This was at the reunion meal, a couple of months after the Glam Nation Tour, me and Adam hadn't seen each other in a while, sure we'd talked on the phone for hours and video called each other on Skype, but it wasn't the same. Then he came up with the idea of all of us getting together again, I'm sure it was his way of getting us together again, he knew it would be awkward for just the two of us, that's why he invited everyone, but we still ended up together, sitting together, having separate conversations, you know just catching up, and that's when I realised I really missed him, and he told me he really missed me, and not too soon after this photo was taken, we shared our first, off stage, real, kiss" Tommy smiled reminiscing at the memory. Lisa just looked over at her brother, she could see he was still very much in the memory, he smiled again, but soon realised that his sister was staring at him, and snapped out of it. "Sorry" he muttered placing the photo back in its place. He sighed and walked back into the living room, Lisa followed. "Seems like you and Adam are pretty solid" she said at ease, walking behind her brother, "Yeah, I guess we are" Tommy said smiling once again, she could see the light in his eyes once again when Adam's name was mentioned.

TommyJoe looked down at his watch. Only another hour and Adam would be home, this day had gone so quick, if only his sister visited every time Adam went to work, it would make it more bearable. Lisa looked over at Tommy, who was now standing behind the kitchen counter, he called over to her, on the sofa, "You hungry?" He asked, "Nah, I'm fine thanks" she replied, not wanting to add to the lsit of things Tommy was doing. She had sat there puzzled, watching him run around the house like a crazy person, cleaning, dusting, and generally tidying up, he looked so busy that she didn't want to distract him, but it had to be said. "Erm, Tommy, your taco sauce is sticking to the pan" Lisa called from the kitchen, where she had moved since smelling a burning smell. She would add some water, or turn the gas off, but something told her Tommy liked to be in control, and secondly, she didn't know the first thing about cooking tacos. "Oh shit!" TommyJoe called, practically running over to the kitchen and taking the wooden spoon out of his sisters hand. "Thanks" he said, grateful that his and Adam's dinner hadn't been spoiled.

Sure Tacos were Tommy's favourite food, but Adam liked them as well. Tommy wasn't sure whether he said he liked them to make hm happy, or that he really did like them, but still TommyJoe made them, it was his night tonight, and what better to have than Tacos. They didn't taste as good as Taco Bell's but they were still tacos, and nothing tasted the same as a fast food place, they put all types of crazy shit in there. Like that one time Tommy decided to cook Chinese curry, because it was a change, and he just fancied a curry. He looked up the ingredients online, and found a recipe, and whilst skimming he saw the word 'apples'. Seriously! Who puts 'apples' in curry!, that was a shock revelation for him, and he was dying to tell an also unaware Adam of that fact too.

"You sure you're not hungry?, I've made enough here to feed everyone I know" Tommy joked, worried that his sister did actually want something to eat and was being too polite. "Yup, sure" she replied, "Come and sit down, you've been running around like a headless chicken since I got here, making the house perfect for when Adam gets back, you should relax" Lisa admitted, a little weary of what Tommy's response would be. "'k" TommyJoe muttered, taking the pan off of the heat and placing the lid on the food to keep warm. He walked over to the sofa and sat next to his sister once again. They were silent for a few moments, and Tommy's leg started to bounce up and down, every two seconds he would look up to the clock and check the time, and then he'd look back down to his watch, counting the minutes until his love gets back home.

Lisa broke the silence, "Boy, you've really got it bad haven't you?". Tommy looked over at her questionably, "Got what?", "Love sickness" She replied, trying not to laugh at her soppy brother. "Have not!, 'sides, there's no such thing" Tommy defended, a little awestruck at the comment, was it that noticeable?. "Well there is, and you've got it…bad" She replied, cuddling her brother. "Have not!2 Tommy replied in a childlike manner, "Have too" his sister replied, echoing one of their many childhood arguments, "have not, and that's final" TommyJoe said, trying to be a little more grown up about it, "Have too, infinity" Lisa replied, mentioning infinity so she would win. She hated loosing arguments, and liked to have the last word. "What?, that doesn't even make sense!" Tommy whined, knowing he would never win against his sister, she was the master of all arguments. "Alright, alright, I love Adam, and I count the hours until he gets home, sew me" TommyJoe finally said, trying to end the argument, he didn't have the energy.

"Tommy loves Adam, Tommy loves Adam, Tommy loves…" Lisa sang, her childhood years taking over for a brief moment, "Shut up!" TommyJoe intercepted, a little annoyed that his sister has found out his weakness. There was another spurt of silence and then Lisa broke it as usual, she hated silence, if she could argue with it and win, the silence would be no more. "So…what time does Adam get back?" She asked watching Tommy's head slowly lift from looking at his shoe to the blue American wall clock. "5, usually" Tommy answered, carefully counting the minutes until Adam's return, "In five minutes!" TommyJoe continued, jumping up from his current seat, and walking over to the bedroom, pulling clothes from the left hand side of the wardrobe, and placing his make-up wipes, and black silken jewellery box; that was one of the many gifts that Tommy had brought him for his birthday last month.

He launched back on the sofa, sorting out his hair, and looking back at the clock. It was five and Adam still wasn't home. Tommy sighed. He then brought out his phone from his pocket and texted Adam, he didn't want to sound needy so he sent him a warning instead, 'Sisters still here , she won't shift, sorry , lots of love, and hugs, and kisses, from Tommy ^V^'. Tommy pressed the send button, and placing the phone on his lap, waiting for a reply. Lisa looked back over to him, seeing the nervousness through the bouncing of his leg once again, and she watched her brother closely, wanting to see what his reaction would be to a reply. So she sneakily got her phone out and text Tommy 'Your sooooooo in looooooooooove' to end the silence that built up around the tension in the room. Tommy got it straight away, and the minute his phone buzzed, he grabbed it and looked at the creen with a smile. But that smile just faded when he saw who it was from. "Lisaaaaaa, that was out of order, you know I'm waiting on a text from Adam!" He cussed, annoyed at her for getting his hopes up. "Sorry bro, but your just too easy to lead astray" She replied with a smile.

It wasn't long before TommyJoe's phone went off again, and this time it really was Adam. It read 'Ok, hun, thanks for the warning, I love you lots too, I can't wait to get home, I'm just around the corner 3' , Tommy smiled, and his sister knew instantly who it was. Tommy clicked in the bar to reply, when he got a second message from Adam, 'Tommy, my love, you don't need to put your name at the end of every text you send me, I do have a thing called caller ID, besides, I'd know your text speak anywhere, just saying, Love you lots' Tommy frowned and then smiled once again, 'Love you too ' he replied, putting the phone back in his pocket and sorting himself out for Adam's arrival. "He's just around the corner" Tommy said looking at his sister and not being able to hold the smile back that was forming on his lips, "I guessed" She replied, "I better go check on…" Lisa started before ebing interrupted by a shushing Tommy. "Shh" he repeated, listening, "I think that Adam". Lisa didn't know whether to speak or not, but chanced it, "I didn't hear anything" she admitted, scared that her brother was going insane.

A few seconds passed and Adam walked through the doors, kicking his boots off and exchanging a quick 'Hi' with Lisa before practically running over to Tommy. At first he didn't notice the baby in Tommy's arms, just focusing on those hazel brown eyes, glistening in front of him, "Hey Glitterbaby" Adam said pecking Tommy on the head and ruffling his hair, "I missed you" he admitted. "I missed you too, BabyBoy" Tommy replied, as Adam place a finger under Tommy's chin and tilted his head up so that he could kiss him more passionately. Tommy melted into the kiss, moulding his lips around Adam's, tongues fighting for dominance for a while, until he let Adam take over his mouth. Tommy pulled away, a little embarrassed as his sister was in the room, and his little nephew was in his arms.

"This is my sister Lisa" Tommy said looking over towards his now slightly nervous sister. He knew she loved Adam, and was a big Glambert, but he would have thought the whole scared fan thing would have passed by now. "I know, we met at the door, its nice to finally meet you…again" He joked, moving over to Lisa and hugging her briefly. She smiled and was turning a darker shade of red. "This is little Jared, but we call him Jare for short" Tommy said, bouncing the baby in his arms up and down. "Ahwww, hes so sweet, and oh my ra, look at that nose!...Tommy! little Jare has your beautiful little nose!" Adam almost cooed to both the baby and Tommy. Lisa had no idea what Adam's fascination was with her brothers nose but she thought it was cute. Adam leant down and kissed the baby's nose, and then looked up at Tommy and kissed his. Tommy's face wrinkled at the touch and a extended 'Adaammm' was said before he looked back and fell into his arms, his head placed on his lover shoulder.

"You two are so damn cute together its unreal" Lisa said looking at the pair snuggled up to each other, "I'm just glad that were finally together after all that time not knowing how each other felt, and our friendship was so dear to us that we didn't want to ruin it, but I guess its all turned out in the end, I've found my sole mate" Adam said that last part looking into TommyJoe's eyes and kissing him on the forehead once again. "Yup, and I've definitely found mine" Tommy exclaimed grinning like a Cheshire cat. The baby, that was now asleep in Adam's arms fidgeted, and all eyes in the room fell on little Jared. Lisa could see how good they were with her baby, she wouldn't be surprised if they got one of their own soon enough, she knew they would be great parents.

"Have you ever thought of adopting?, cos I know for a fact that you two would just make the perfect parents!" Lisa almost sang with delight. Adam looked at Tommy, and then Tommy looked down blushing, all Adam ever did was look at him tonight and with his sister in the room, he couldn't help but blush. Adam answered with a smile, "I kinda thought we could get married before we have a child, you know, to make things official, but yeah, I hope that someday we will" Adam told her, knowing that he had just dropped himself in it. He and TommyJoe had never talked about this before, and naturally he would be shocked, the first he heard of it. "You wanna get married?, seriously?" Tommy said, a little shocked that something such as 'marriage' would come out of Adam's talented mouth. "Yeah, we have been together for nearly a year now, and to be honest, loads of people think were already married, remember last week, little Tamara, my brothers daughter, she thought we were married, and my mum already knows that that offers on the table, if and when we decide it's the right time" Adam explained, trying to calm Tommy down, he didn't want him to hear about it like this. "Makes sense I suppose" TommyJoe admitted, secretly liking the proposal, but was still unsure of how it would work in the long run.

Adam just looks at Tommy shocked. He thought he would be the one who was totally against the idea, but he seemed to warming to it. Tommy just smiled at Adam, and then laid his head back on Adam's shoulders. He felt all eyes in the room on him, even baby Jared, which he knew was impossible. He had to get out of there, he was going bright red, he could feel it. "I better go check on dinner" TommyJoe said lifting his head lightly off of Adam's shoulder, passing him a smile, tickling little Jare's stomach and then walking into the kitchen.

When Tommy was in the kitchen he let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. He held himself up on the counter and composed himself. "You ok out there?" Adam called from the living room. Tommy's ear darted up like a cat and he quickly rummaged through the fridge to find peppers and the sour cream and chive sauce. He then grabbed the sweet chilli sauce out of the cupboard and pulled out the green chopping board and knife. "Im fine" Tommy finally said after panicking, the last thing he wanted was for Adam to come out and see that he was just standing there doing nothing. Adam hated it when Tommy lied ot him, and TommyJoe knew that, but he hated telling Adam his feeling, he felt like a whiney girl, and that was not cool. So instead he bottled up his feeling and composed himself as best he could getting on with chopping the peppers. "So ya need any help?, I don't mind" Lisa called, "Its fine sis, I got it covered" Tommy called smiling, he knew his sister hated to cook, but she also loved Adam and wanted to make a good impression. Suck Up. Tommy giggled a little and then realised what he was doing and muted his voice.

"What you giggling at honey?" Adam asked Tommy, he hated that he wasn't in on the joke. "Erm…nothing, its silly really, don't worry…sorry" Tommy said a little quieter in that reassuring voice of his. Adam laughed at Tommy's apology and then just said "Call if you need me" , Tommy didn't need to reply, Adam knew he would. Tommy continued with chopping the peppers into thin strips, humming Adam's fever, which didn't go unnoticed by Adam, but he figured he'd ask him later.

"So… got any dirt on Tommy that I can use?" Adam asked straight out, smiling. Lisa laughed and said "You're not shy are ya", Adam replied with a quick "Nope" and another fit of laughter. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that question, aha!, anything to share my brothers hilarious moments, and believe me hes had his fair share" Lisa told Adam, thinking what one she would tell him first. Adam was fidgeting in anticipation, he loved hearing about Tommy's past, he felt like he knew him more, and he felt like hed known him longer, but as inpatient as Adam was, he waited for Lisa to speak, it's the least he could do, she was spilling Tommy's secrets after all, and he knew all to well what happened to people who did that.

"Ah!, there was this one time where he went through a hat phase, oh my god, that was hilarious, I knew he liked westerns, so he had cowboy hats, but he went out and brought truck loads, wolly ones, pecked ones, and the one that made me laugh the hardest was the bobbly one.." Lisa explained, smiling at the memory. "I bet he looked cute" Adam said remembering his birthday party when Tommy wore that pink sequined cowboy hat, he look just adorable. "Yeah, he did, but some of them just made him look so feminine his teacher actually thought he was girl!, he was a new teacher and Tommy was texting as usual, and said 'excuse me miss' and boy did Tommy get angry, and that was the last of the hats" Lisa told Adam. Adam was in a fit of laughter by the end, poor little Tommy, he did admit that TommyJoe could look very feminine sometimes, but he had nothing against that, and he did look so adorable, but he knew that's not what Tommy aimed for. Tommy was still humming in the kitchen, and only caught onto the conversation at the last second. Shit. How much had she told Adam?, why did he have to zone out now of all times?. Tommy made his way into the living room with the knife in hand, a scowl across his face. "Didn't I tell you before you came not to bring up those stories" TommyJoe said giving his sister his best 'Say-More-And-Die' look, she just dismissed it and laughed, "Bit late aint ya" Lisa noted, "Yeah, what were you doing out there Glitterbaby?" Adam added with a chuckle. Shit. He'd been busted, Tommy panicked but kept his poker face, "I wouldn't mess with someone who has a sharp object in their hand and is not afraid to use it" was the best that TommyJoe could come up with. "Been watching too many horror films again Tommy" his sister joked at the preposterous threat, nevertheless she shut up after he started to bring it back and forth to his hand. "You'll have to show me later honey, now I wanna hear more of your childhood stories" Adam said mocking him. Tommy turned on his heel, he knew he would never win with Adam, so he just gave up, or so it seemed, he had a plan up his sleeve for Adam later.

Tommy went back to the kitchen, he got out the taco shells and filled them with the filling that had just cooled, he added the peppers he had just cut, and then scooped some sour cream and chive sauce over some, pouring some sweet chilli sauce over the rest. He then went back to chopping, but started to dice the onions. He started to hum again, but thought better of it, he wanted to know what his sister was telling Adam, so he could explain things later if it was too embarrassing. He did some crazy shit in his teenage years. So he just settled for listening and chopping. He could hear his sister telling Adam about the time he used to experiment with his hair every week, changing it, and how he accidently shave off one of his eyebrows when shaping them. Then she went into the more person stuff, like his tantrums with his mum and how he used to devise little plans to get her back, some were pretty good, but others failed epically, but then she got to his father, and Tommy's heart raced, he knew where this story was going. "So, Tommy used to like climbing things, got a kick out of being a rebel probably, or he thought he was cool…anyway, he decided he would climb a tree, great idea at the time but when it came to getting down he couldn't" Tommy heard his sister telling Adam, he heard Adam say "Typical Tommy" at one point, but he dismissed it, he was too into the memory his sister was recalling.

"So he stayed up that tree for god knows how long, we were out looking for him, and then my dad went into the garden and heard Tommy calling, and saw that he was up a tree, it took our dad ages to get him down, he was afraid of heights and I guess he found out that day" Lisa stopped talking and Tommy had realised he had cut himself with the knife. He was too wrapped up in the story to take notice of what he was doing, "Shit!" TommyJoe cursed aloud, sucking the blood that was pouring out of his finger. He had no idea how blood could appeal to the vampires in those movies, his blood tasted vile.

Adam was listening to Lisa's stories, laughing in the right places and nodding his head to show he was still listening, but when he head Tommy curse he immediately ran out to the kitchen and asked him what was wrong. Tommy just shrugged it off and said "I'm fine Adam, just cut myself is all, go back to hearing embarrassing stories about me, I'm sure Lisa aint done yet", Adam just looked at Tommy and said "Oh honey!" He knew why Tommy had cut himself, it was the memory of his dad, he knew that they were close, and for him to go like that while TommyJoe was on tour must have hurt him, not being there. He knew Tommy had never forgiven himself, and Adam never talked about it, he knew it only pained him to talk about. Adam crept up behind Tommy and held him for a moment, TommyJoe melted into his touch, he needed it right now. They stayed like that for a while until Adam said that they needed to do something about his Tommy's finger, and how they couldn't leave it like that.

"Its fine, really, it's just a little cut" Tommy mumbled, hating that Adam was making a fuss over him. "I don't care how big or small, Tommy, you need to at least clean it and put a plaster on it…here let me" Adam said guiding his Glitterbaby, unwillingly to the sink where he wiped off the blood, dabbed it with some cotton wool and then placed a plaster on it. He kissed it before giving the hand back to Tommy. "I'm not two you know" TommyJoe said looking up at Adam, he knew Adam meant well, and he knew how much Adam loved him, but sometimes Adam could come on a little too strong. "Sorry, it's just, I wanted to help" Adam apologised, and backed away, but then felt guilty and held Tommy once more. "Its gunna be fine Glitterbaby…you want me to take over?" Adam asked concerned. "No, its fine, really" Tommy plastered on a fake smile and thanked Adam, turning around and kissing him lightly before turning and cutting the onions again.

Adam looked over at Tommy and could see the tears in his eyes weren't because of the onions, but because he missed his father, he didn't want to embarrass him anymore, he knew Tommy was sensitive like that, he would talk about it later. Now he was just going to let Tommy do his thing. He went over and kissed Tommy's cheek before walking back into the living room at a curious Lisa. "He cut his finger is all, but I had to mother him, who couldn't" Adam joked trying to ease the situation and not alarm his sister; he knew Tommy would kill him if he brought her into this.

So Adam continued to talk to Lisa until Tommy brought in the food. "Mmm, looks great!" Lisa exclaimed tucking into hers before TommyJoe had even placed the plate on the table. Adam smiled when Tommy placed his in front of him, with the Quorn meat in because Adam was on another diet. Tommy told him he was beautiful the way he was and there was nothing wrong with him, but Adam being Adam was stubborn and wanted to lose a little bit of weight before he went on tour again. "Thanks" Adam said, exchanging an 'are you ok?' through his eyes, Tommy just smiled as a yes and he sat down beside him. Cuddling into his side and smiling once again. Tommy loved Tacos, but he loved Adam more.

Halfway through eating her taco that Tommy had made for her, Lisa got a phone call. "Sorry…I've gotta take this" She said, smiling apologetically and walking into the kitchen listening to what was being said on the phone. Adam put his taco down and glanced over at Tommy, "How are you Glitterbaby?" he asked, he could see how hard Tommy was trying to avoid the subject, but Tommy being Tommy, melted into Adam's arms, he hated lying to him. "I guess it just hit me was all, I weren't expecting it…I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen…it's just" TommyJoe explained as best he could, which was not very well at this very moment. "Tommy" Adam started pulling him into his side, squeezing him tightly before letting his arms fall loosely around him, resting his chin on his boyfriends head, kissing it softly before he spoke again. "I understand honey, more than most, and I know your probably thinking I could never know what you're feeling right now, but baby, I've got a good idea…" Tommy shifted, interrupting Adam, but Adam continued regardless, this needed to be said. "I know you don't want to talk about this, and to be honest, I don't want to push you, but watching you like this is killing me Tommy, knowing that I can't do anything to help you…look all I'm saying is, if you want to talk, about anything, even if you think it's stupid, or it will upset me, I don't care, tell me, I want you to know that you can tell me anything you want without being judged, some things you just need to tell someone now and then" Adam finished, smiling at Tommy reassuringly, bringing him in closer once again and falling to silence.

"I love you Adam" Tommy finally said, letting Adam brush his fringe out of his eyes, and behind his ear. "I love you too Tommy" Adam replied, kissing TommyJoe's cheek. Tommy laughed at the tingling feeling and screwed his face up, feeling the warmness fill him again; that what Adams touch does to him. Adam laughed, sending the vibrations through his body to Tommy's, intertwining Tommy's fingers with his own and bringing his hand up to his lips to kiss the front of his Glitterbaby's hand. Tommy blushed, looking up to Adam with dewy eyes. How can someone be so adorable?.

"Ok, ok…yeah I understand…yeah…thanks for nothing" Lisa said shutting the phone and walking back into the room. "Sorry guys, it was a lovely meal, and it was great talking to you Adam, you and my brother are so perfect together, I just wish I could have stayed longer, it's just work called, some stupid delivery guy won't let anyone else sign for the deliveries but me, I've told on the phone it fine but he keeps banging on about some protocol, god I hate new delivery guys aha!, anyway, I've gotta go, but thanks again" Lisa explained a little rushed, she hated leaving so soon, but there was nothing else she could do. She picked up her bag, and then put it down again, "Baby sitter, damn" She mumbled before trying to find the number on her phone, "Come on, come on" she cursed, staring at something on her screen. "We could look after Jare if you want" Adam said, stopping her train of thought.

"You what?" Lisa asked, making sure she caught the right conversation, "I said, me and Tommy wouldn't mind looking after Jared for a couple of hours, right?" Adam said speaking directly to Lisa and then turning to a stunned TommyJoe. "Yeah, yeah, totally" Tommy said catching on to the conversation, not really having time to make a decision. Lisa finally smiled since having the first call, "Really!?, oh thank you, Adam, Tommy, both of you, thank you so, so, much, you both are life savers" Lisa said gratefully, smiling and rapidly grabbing her things together. She turned to Tommy and said "This one's a keeper, thank you Adam, I owe you one" Lisa said kissing Jared head and telling him that mummy wouldn't be long, and that she loved him, she passed him to Adam and kissed both Adam and Tommy on the cheeks before briskly walking out.

Tommy and Adam stood there, baby in hand, Tommy a little confused as to what just happened. TommyJoe turned to Adam, scowling, "If you didn't have that baby in your arms, I would totally be punching you right now" he informed, a little jokingly, but showing how angry he was that he wasn't consulted first. "It was a spare of the moment thing Tommy, 'sides, I thought you be happy that I'm helping your sister out" Adam explained, Tommy was quiet for a while and then mumbled "You better make this up to me" before taking little Jared out of Adam's hands and bouncing him up and down, hearing a chorus of giggles.

Sure Tommy didn't mind looking after Jared, He actually liked it, but he didn't want to taint his 'rock and roll image' or get jealous over the fact that he was no longer the centre of Adam's attention, he knew it was selfish, but what the hell. "What about you're Tacos Tommy?" Adam called to Tommy who was walking into their bedroom with the baby, "Put them under the grill, I'll eat them later, I'm not that hungry now" Tommy replied without turning around, he was pissed and Adam knew it. "But Tommy, you've gotta eat" Adam muttered without even thinking, voicing his worries, "Adam, what are you?, my mother?, im not hungry now, but I will eat them later, you have my word!, that good enough or do you want me to write it out and sign it for you?" Tommy snapped, trying not to raise his voice because of the baby. Adam shot a hurtful look at Tommy and he immediately felt guilty, he didn't mean to snap, he just wasn't in the mood for any of this, he just wanted to sit in an empty space and cry.

"Look, Adam, I'm sorry, Its just, I'm all over the place at the moment, I really didn't mean that, you know that right?" Tommy explained with puppy dog eyes, he knew he did wrong and hated himself for it, Adam was only trying to help, to put his mind off of things. "Yeah, I know, just try to relax" Adam said worrying about Tommy, he hadn't seen him like this before, and didn't want to see him like this again. Adam knew Tommy suffered from panic attacks and knew that if he pushed him too much one would be brought on, Tommy was delicate and Adam just wanted to hug him and hold him so tightly and never let him go.

Adam smiled once more at TommyJoe before leaving the room, he felt guilty and wanted to do something so badly and make Tommy feel better instantly, but he knew he couldn't, and it was killing him. As soon as Adam left the room Tommy fell against the wall, letting himself go, he sunk down grazing his back on the uneven texture of the wall, but he didn't care, he couldn't feel it, he felt numb. Tommy had never set out to hurt Adam, but he could see he had, he could see the hurt in his eyes. His head fell into his hands and he started to sob, his blonde fringe falling over his hands. He sat like this for a while until Adam came in to check on him and little Jare, as soon as he heard footsteps he wiped his eyes and tried to breath, to compose himself, Adam couldn't see him crying.

"Tommy?" Adam said cautiously as he approached Tommy. He knew TommyJoe was all over the place at the moment and really felt for him. When TommyJoe didn't reply Adam asked again, more louder than the first time, he wanted Tommy to answer him. "Tommy, baby?" Adam asked, walking over slowly and sitting down next to him after checking on the baby. "Im sorry" Was all that Tommy managed to say before sobbing again, he tried to hold it back, but it was too strong to keep at bay. Adam's heart immediately melted and he wrapped his arm around TommyJoe gently, bringing him closer to his chest so he could rest his head there. He didn't speak, he just let Tommy let everything out, he figured he needed it, and keeping it locked up made it worse.

After a while there was no more tears shed, although Tommy did have the occasional sniffle. He was so embarrassed at what just happened, the one thing he didn't want was for Adam to see him like that, and now that he had he was so ashamed. Adam's t-shirt had a wet patch, but he ignored it, he was focused on Tommy. Ever little movement or noise that Tommy made Adam watched, trying to find out what was going on in his Glitterbaby's head, and to find the right time to say something although he didn't even know what to say.

Tommy's head shifted a little, nuzzling into Adam's chest, breathing in his comforting scent. Adam replied by tightening his grip around his Babyboy, placing his head on top of Tommy's, kissing his forehead and telling him that he loved him so much and that it was ok. "Love you too" Tommy replied, trying to inch himself closer to Adam when he was already practically sitting in his lap he was so close. He could taste Adam's breath, and feel it hitting his face, he closed his eyes for a second, smiling. He felt so loved and it was overwhelming . "What are you smiling about?" Adam asked quirking an eyebrow that he knew Tommy would know he was using, "Nothing, just you" Tommy replied, his voice more steady than before. "Me, huh?" Adam said trying to think of why Tommy was smiling at him, did he have something on his face?, or did he do something wrong?. "Yup" TommyJoe replied opening his eyes and moving his face closer to Adam's neck, kissing the exposed flesh there, letting the kisses linger before applying another.

"What was that for?" Adam asked when Tommy moved to look back at him in the eye. Adam saw TommyJoe's eyes were still red from crying and he still had a few tear drops drying on his cheeks, he knew that Tommy could look hot no matter what. "For being you" Tommy added after a few seconds of just gazing into Adam's eyes, searching for something that he obviously had found. "Don't ever change" Tommy added cupping Adam's face and pecking him on the lips cutely. Adam kissed him back, but more savagely, tasting every inch of his mouth and pulled away saying "Let's get married".

Tommy was stunned. He knew that they were talking about it earlier today, and he knew it would be an option that they were going to explore at one point, but now was too soon. Sure he wanted to marry Adam, he loved him to pieces, but he just thought it would be pointless because it would only be legal in one state and it would mean nothing anywhere else, but he knew it would make Adam so happy, and they would know that they were married even if other people didn't. Adam was watching Tommy carefully, trying to find some answer in his facial expression but he found nothing. He knew that it was probably out of the blue, but it just felt right. Tommy looked up at Adam and took his hand, looking into his eyes, trying to hide the excitement. "I will". Adam shrieked. He actually shrieked. He pulled Tommy in so close, kissing every inch of him that was available, he was literally shaking with excitement. He pulled Tommy up from the ground and pulled him in against his body once more, jumping up and down with a big goofy grin plastered on his face. "Adam, Adam babe your crushing me" Tommy said, voice muffled by the fact his face was so close against Adam's chest he couldn't breathe, "Sorry" was all that Adam said loosening his grip, but not letting go of his baby. "You really mean it?, I mean of course you do, you wouldn't have said it otherwise, but like…"Adam rambled on, being intercepted by Tommy, "Adam, I mean it, I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" TommyJoe swallowed and then continued "I never want to be without you, you are one of the most beautiful people in my life, your always there for me when I'm down and you always pick me up without fail, you buy me all these things that I don't even want just to show that you love me when I know, I know how much you love me, and I love you too, so much baby, I just wish that I could tell you more often".

Adam looked at Tommy in amazement, Tommy had never voiced his feeling like this before, and it left him stunned, the way Tommy talked about how much he loved him just made him well up, and a tear escaped his eye, but he quickly swiped it away with the back of his hand, he didn't want to blur the image that he had in front of him. TommyJoe kissed Adam's cheek before resting his head against Adam's shoulder and said "I guess what I meant to say way, yes I'm serious, I've never been more passionate about anything in my life, I want this Adam, I do". Tommy stopped knowing he had convinced Adam, and convinced himself even more than he had that he wanted this so much. "I promise to always be there for you Tommy, you'll never regret this baby, never" Adam said a little shakily, hugging Tommy once more before hearing the baby start to cry. Adam looked at Tommy and kissed him once again before tending to the baby. He picked the baby up and rocked it back and forth in his arms, calming it and humming a lullaby, Tommy took in the sight and smiled, Adam would make such a awesome dad it would be unreal, he walked up to Adam and hugged him from the back, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist and placing his head gently on Adam's back. "You're addictive, you know that?, I just can't keep my hands off of you" Tommy admitted before realising that Adam was going to be so smug about it, or give him a snarky ass comment. "And you're not?, you're the biggest temptation I've ever come across in my life, god, the way you flip your hair, or pout sometimes, I have to physically stop myself from taking you there and then" Adam said a little quieter than Tommy had, muttering it close to Tommy's ear when he moved to place his head over Adam's shoulder so he could see the baby.

Tommy just giggled and whispered to Adam, "If we didn't have to look after Jare I would be sprawled out on that bed, all stretched and lubed up, begging for your dick". He knew he could tease Adam with just words, he knew the perfect tone to get the words to affect him, and he loved having that power. Sure he thought it was a little evil but Adam had done much worse to him in the past, and he wanted Adam to know that he had made the right choice to marry his sex kitten.


End file.
